Ep. 19: My Father is Doctor Man
is the ninteenth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. This is the first episode of a two-part story introducing Prince, the mysterious son of Gear's leader Doctor Man. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "The Mysterious Black Prince". Synopsis Doctor Man adds his 17-year old son to Gear as its new commander, with a cruelty that Ryuta believes can be stopped. Plot The episode begins where Mettzler uses his tube pipe invention to absorb the pressure on the power plant by leaking it as the engineers discover his actions as he retaliates them by hitting it with a gas. Therefore, the Bio Team arrive to confront Mettzler but were confronted by Mason which Blue3 smells the gas. Mason tells his motives to make an economical crisis all over the city to make the United Nations to take over rule. When Mason is about to deal the Biomen, a young man interrupts the scene with yellow highlights on his bangs in a full black military suit. This angers Mason as he throw a blade on his face which he was struck with a wound and the young man told him that he was ordered by Doctor Man to supervise his orders. Mason also asks him if he's telling the truth as he answers that he does not trust humans as he destroys the power plant with one electronic zap from his stick. At the Neo Empire Base, Mason along with Mettzler finally arrived in their weaken state (both are also hurt from the young man's attack). He noticed the young man is with Doctor Man by his side which he taunts him that he should accepted his word back there. Doctor Man finally introduces the young man as the Black Prince as his protege which is a shock to the Big Three. He also tells them that the Prince is the successor heir which he serves their operations as part of their training. Doctor Man states to them that he needs the Prince a respect. If they don't respect him then it's considers as a front which they are reluctantly bows in respect. When Monster makes friends with the Prince he angrily hits him with his stick and Doctor Man tells him that they have an undefiled loyalty as the Prince return Monster's head back on as he thanked him. At the Bio Base, Peebo tries to know about the Prince's appearance as Shirou and the group are also hurt which Hikaru intrigues him. Shingo recognizes about him tries to confront Mason as Shirou noticed the strange of development that the Big Three does not have any supervisors as Ryuta looked to see the Prince's electric abilities when he struck with his stick due to his hatred of tyranny. Meanwhile, Prince shows to both Mason and Mettzler of his creation of his mechagigan named Grotes Canth which he also steals Mettzler's invention to inverted on his mecha. Mason also shows his disloyalty to the Prince and he will prove that he has his own ambitions. At the Electrical Power Plant, Prince now shows his motives by using the pipe to absorb the electricity only to be caught by the electrical engineers. Prince manages to disperse them as he was confronted by Ryuta. Ryuta tells him that go back to where he came from knowing their evil won't succeed which he angrily states that he was threatening by him as he teaches him a lesson by hitting him with a electronic stick as Ryuta manages to dodge as Ryuta knocks him with a flying kick as he finally got him captured. Prince orders the pipe invention to constrict at Ryuta as he manages to zap him down, renders him severely injured. The Biomen later arrives to save Ryuta and Green2 releases him with a Bio Dagger and they confronted the Prince. Red1 tells Ryuta that they can handle against him as he refuses knowing that it was his fight against him. Ryuta becomes sickened to Prince's tyrant actions and angrily states that he forces to rule everyone and he thinks that the universe was in his possession and the world is better without him. Prince angrily mad at Ryuta's words with such insolence as he warns him along with the Biomen that they can't stop the Neo Empire Gear as he severely hits Ryuta with his electronic stick and escape. The Biomen helps him while Shingo as Green2 states that he shouldn't tackle by himself. Ryuta forgives them for his overshadowed reasons due to his deep hatred of any kinds of tyranny and his childhood past where he was bullied by kids in his age every day only to be saved by the boy who is in upper grade who beat the bullies down. He also promised one day he will become like him as a savior and protector to those among them. He also seen so many lives became miserable like both Doctor Man and the Prince as he succumbs to his injuries which the Biomen helps him. After Ryuta treats his injuries, Shiro and the group tries to find the electrical stores where the Neo Empire attempts to steal. However Prince manages to abduct Jun and uses her as a bait to lure Shirou and the group which Peebo and Ryuta noticed this. At the hanging bridge where Jun was caught off, Ryuta arrives to confront them as he dives transforming into Blue3 into the water and saves Jun much to Shirou and his group surprise. They finally transform into Biomen and to fight Mettzler and the mechaclones. However, Prince summons his mecha Grotes Canth as he piloted against the Biomen as the latter summons with the Bio Robo. However, the Bio Robo manage to disperse the mecha with the sword only to be reassembled after fueling the mecha with electric power source that they stole which it manages to attack the Bio Robo from within much to Doctor Man's delight while watching the whole fight in his base. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *First appearance of Prince * Jun now wears her second outfit in this episode. * Shingo now wears a white sleeveless undershirt instead of black tank top in his second outfit. *Hikaru now wears an altered version of her second outfit which is her pink shirt is now have short sleeves instead of long. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 2 features episodes 12-21. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda